Loving the Lonely
by Pandykins
Summary: He was a lonely guy, who was always looking for a little mystery. She was the biggest mystery he would ever stumble upon..and worst of all...he loved her...BakuraOC MarikOC


hello hello, my dear fans. i am back with another fic. yes yes. it is super awesome. this fic is way better than Can You Feel The Love Tonight...it's just...better...yeah...wowie...well...m'kay...i'm gonna make this short so we can get on with the damn fic...so...here ya go...:drum rolls:

**Loving the Lonely**

**Chapter One: Late Night Tears**

He wasn't sure how long he had been at the bar, nor how much he had drank. He couldn't remember if the man sitting next to him was his roommate or what his own name was. But as far as Bakura was concerned, he wasn't drunk.

"...Dude, you can't do this to yourself. She was just a girl. You've been dumped before. It's not the end of the world. You need to move on, " the man next to him stated, concern for his friend lacing his words.

Just a girl? Just a girl! Damnit, Marik! That girl was my fucking life!" Bakura shouted, getting up from his stool. Marik grabbed his arm.

"I know, Bakura, I know. She meant a lot to you, but you need to move on. She dumped you and she lost a great guy. She isn't worth it, man..." he trailed off as Bakura slumped to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why didn't she love me? I tried so hard to make her happy. I tried..." Two more tears made their way down Bakura's chin and intp his open hands.

By now, everyone in the small bar was staring at them. Fortunately, that was only the two bartenders and another man. Marik shook his head. The other occupants nodded in understanding and went back to what they were doing. He then helped Bakura stand and carefully walked him out the door to his car.

On the way back to their dorm, neither man spoke. Marik, the sober of the two, drove while Bakura stared lifelessly at the moving world outside. Silent tears still made their way down his pale face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Marik parked his car in front of their dorm/apartment building. Bakura quietly got out and walked inside, not saying anything. Marik followed behind him a few steps. They trudged up the steps and down the hall, passing other apartments on the way. Bakura waited patiently while Marik opened the door. He then proceded into the apartment and went directly to his room without another word.

"Poor guy..." Marik mumbled to himself. he knew he would feel the same way if his girlfriend broke up with him. That's when it hit him. He was supposed to call Sierra!

"Gah! It's two o'clock in the morning! I can't call her now!" He sighed and whipped out his cellphone. "Oh well, she won't mind." He dialed her number and pressed the call button. It rang five times before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, sorry I forgot to call earlier," Marik told her softly.

"Marik? Do you have any idea what time it is!" He frowned slightly.

"Sorry..."

"No, It's okay. I'm glad you called. I need to hear your voice." Her words made him smile.

"I would've called sooner, but...I was out with Bakura."

"How is he?"

"Not too good. He totally broke down in this bar we went to. I think it might've done him some good to get his emotions out, though. He does have a tendency to bottle up what he feels so everyone will think he's okay."

Sierra agreed. "I just can't figure out why she dumped him...well, like that. She obviously has no heart. I feel so sorry for Bakura. I hope he doesn't go into a depression. He might get sick..."

Marik felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Sierra was so caring and loving. That's what had attracted him to her four months ago, in the beginning of his second year in college...

"Damnit," Marik cursed under his breath. It was his first day of his second year of college. He was running late and he couldn't find his first class. "Last time I was here, Professor Harris' classroom was room 314...now where the hell is it!" Marik continued to run down the hall, muttering to himself. He was so preoccupied with his rantings, that he didn't notice the girl in front of him. So naturally he crashed into her, sending them both to the floor.

"Oh my God! Are you okay!" The girl looked at Marik, concern filling her large, green eyes.

"Me? But I ran into you! I should be asking you that...are you okay!"

She giggled slightly. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Marik helped the girl up and then picked up his books. "Oh, by the way, I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar. He stretched his hand out towards her.

The girl shook it. "Sierra. Sierra Birch."

"Marik? Marik! You there!" Sierra shouted into the phone.

"Huh? What?"

"You went quiet. I thought something happened..." she told him. Marik smiled.

"Thanks, babe. I'm fine, though. But, I better let ya go. Get some sleep."

"Okay. Bye, love ya."

"Love you, too." He clicked his phone off and went into his room. Without bothering to change or even take his shoes off, Marik flopped down onto his bed and fell fast asleep.

Marik awoke the next morning and instantly realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He groaned and rolled out of his bed. He made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. After he stripped himself of the mudty clothes, he hopped in. The water felt good on his back and arms. He washed quickly, eager to see what Bakura was up to.

Turning the waster off, he got out, dried off and dressed. He went into the small living room and instantly wished he hadn't. There on the couch sat Bakura...in his boxers...eating pudding.

"Bakura...what the hell are you doing! Get some damn clothes on!" Marik ordered.

"But...cartoons are on!" Marik shook his head.

"Bakura...what's happened to you?"

"I saw the light, dear friend. It said...eating pudding, for pudding is good.." He shoved a spoonful of the chocolately goodness into Marik's mouth, causing him to sputter and choke.

"What! You trying to kill! Is that it! Are you gonna kill me with your...pudding!"

"...Maybe...Marik...do you respect my pudding?"

"..." Marik shook his had and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to pick Sierra up. Later." With that, our pudding disrespecting friend left the apartment.

He clasped her two hands in his own. Tear were streaming down his pale cheeks. "Please don't go. I need you...I love you." The young woman in front of him pulled her hands free from his grasp and began to walk away.

The man called after her. "Sage! Please! I need you! I...I love you. Don't leave me...come back." The man fell to his knees and wept as his life walked away from him.

Bakura awoke from his reoccuring nightmare and sat up. Tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't care. Looking around the room, Bakura saw he was in the small living room...in his boxers.

"Holy crap! Woah! What went on here?" he asked aloud to no one. Then he heard it...soft giggling.

"Ooh. What do we have here?" Bakura ran his finger down the sleeve of a cat which lay strewn over the arm of a chair. He knew the owner all too well. Sierra.

Bakura smirked and tiptoed quietly over to the closed door of his roommate's bedroom. Putting his ear against the door, he heard the giggles for clearly. "Now, to plan my attack..." He shrugged and opened the casually.

"Hey, Marik, can I borrown your-holy shit!"

Sierra and Marik looked up, eyes wide. "Bakura!"

"Oh my God! Ahhhh! It burns!" He fell to the floor and began making gagging noises. "Gouge my eyes out! Gouge my eyes out!" he yelled, making it seem like he was really disgusted.

"Bakura, get yout ass outta my room." Marik ordered. Surprisingly, Bakura listened and crawled away, still gagging.

"What...a...moron..." Sierra nodded in agreement.

Well...that was it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and a quick note. There are no yamis or hikaris in this fic. The M.items and everything that has to do with them never happened, m'kay? M'kay then. I'm working on chapter two..so..yeah. Oh and for all you people who are reading my other fic. Chapter five should be up soon.


End file.
